minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Blood Golem
THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE, IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY IT, THEN DON'T READ. This pasta is a participant of the 1st Minecraft Creepypasta Competition. Made by TinyToast. ThatTinyToast (talk) Author's note Hey, guys! TinyToast here and this is my first pasta on this wiki! I hope you all enjoy it! And BTW, the community name and the first sighting i invented it. It is all fake. The beginning... I was in "Elite Survivals" server with my friend, Dave. We were helping each other and our goal was to defeat the mighty "EnderDragon". So... We had decent armor and a TON of iron ingots. Dave told me: Co-owner: dude, do you wanna build a golem? Owner: sure, man. i like to see zombies flying to the sky And then we made the iron blocks and we found the pumpkin in one of our messy chests. We were ready to build our golem. We placed the blocks just like that and BOOM! Our golem is alive! ALIVE! I didn't noticed the sun falling and we got in the house. We were watching how the golem was doing a good job against the horde. I noticed it was late IRL and we must go to bed so i closed the server and gone to sleep. Strange things started to happen... I woke up fresh with a feeling of playing Minecraft with Dave in our server! So we launched Minecraft and we got in the server. When we logged in, We saw our house blew up and it was on fire. We also noticed our golem disappeared. I said: "WTF i swear i closed the server." With our valuable items gone, we decided to make a new fresh start (you know what do i mean). And then suddenly, we got a feeling like someone's watching us. We turned around and nothing was there. Then suddenly, we found a player with a red iron golem skin. His name was Entity-IG666.This was peculiar AF. I typed in the chat: Owner: Who are you!? What happened to our house!? Owner: Helooooo... Co-owner: ANSWER NOW! Possessed: You left me to be destroyed by monsters. Now die. Suddenly he had an overpowered Diamond Sword and he killed us, then everyone in the server got kicked. The reason was: "Downloading bloodgolem.exe" then our game crashed. Surprised, i made a Skype call with Dave, telling what the hell is happening to the game. Oh shit... The Minecraft Icon changed from the grass block to the red iron golem face. When we launched the game. Everything was different: The background showed the Nether, the buttons were spattered with blood, the title changed to "Golemcraft" and the splash text was "Play the game, mortals." We almost pissed our pants about this. The only button was Multiplayer, so we pressed it and directly joined our world. We spawned normally and then 5 secs later, someone teleported us to a netherrack island. It was HIM. ''He typed in chat: Son: Back for me, mortals? Mortal: Yes. WE. WILL. KICK. YOUR. ASS!!!!!!!! Mortal: What the fuck? Why do i have this crappy "Mortal" rank!? Son: Well, simply, I took over the server. Mortal: Well, we can exit the game and uninstall it. Son:you can't quit the game. Randomly, our friends joined my server: Evan (Evan-ing), Mike (MikeWitDaMic) and Tyler (Tie_A_Ty). That monster typed: Son: Well, well, another foolish mortals came to intervene! How nice! Mortal: Wait, what? Son: I forgot to introduce my self. I am Entity-IG666 A.K.A. the Blood Golem. Suddenly, the screen messed up until we got kicked. The reason was: Watch your souls. Then the "Song of Unhealing" played repeatedly. We couldn't stop this eerie music. He moved on to the virusing the computer. When it crashed, we went to desktop. It was all fucked up. ALL the icons had the Blood Golem's face with all the items called "golemcraft.exe". The Windows Start bar was renamed to 666. The Background was blood, And when i try to shut down, The button "Turn off" has changed to "Die". Then ads appeared randomly on my desktop 30 mins with things like: "Contact the Devil with Hell Messenger!" or "If you want to go to hell, order a Fire portal at Hellgates St.". And a message popped up with: If you shut down, it will never boot up again so have fun while you can!". I said: Fuck it, i will do what it takes to STRIKE YOU DOWN!!!!!. I clicked the "Die" button and it said "nope :))))" and then a jumpscare with Golden Freddy's scream and Devil's face appeared. I tried to unplug the computer and he said, "You thought you will work, Sherlock!" and then the same Jumpscare appeared again. I screamed: WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU BASTARD!?!?! And then I remembered I have McAfee. I started the scan and i said: Find him. FIND HIM! And then the antivirus found him. I pressed the "clean" button and screamed: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY COMPUTER! YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! After the disaster... Before the virus was completely wiped out his last message was: "I will take someone with me in my grave." Once he was wiped out, the virus retreated in his hell hole. Then Dave Skype called me that his computer was back to normal. But he had bad news. Evan died and he called 911 to revive him. They didn't make it unfortunately. He was healthy as a horse. And the paramedics said he didn't die from a heart attack but from an unnatural way. We went to his funeral and we said goodbye to our good friend. 1 Week later after the funeral, I search from the internet about that Entity/Virus, whatever the fuck it was, i found out we weren't the only victims. There was: A good friend of a guy died from strange circumstances. I don't know but i have a feeling the virus will come back to another computer, creating madness throughout the computer and suffering the same fate as we did. We didn't play minecraft again and we started playing Rift instead. '''THE END' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Competition Category:Dramapasta Category:TinyToast Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas